


Midnight Snack

by RazorMermaid



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet boys being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorMermaid/pseuds/RazorMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa's come home drunk again. Rei isn't mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my ONE subscriber! Whoever you are!

Nagisa wasn’t heavy, luckily. Not even when he was asleep and full of liquor.

It was a long ride up in the elevator to their apartment. But Rei didn’t mind, he held his boyfriend up against his hip and let his head rest against his shoulder. 

Nagisa mumbled indistinctly against his shirt, it sounded like a tune from a currently popular song… so it had been a karaoke hostess bar, again. No wonder he smelled like cigarettes and perfume. 

He had been working so much lately for the Aquarium, Rei had to perform this ritual more and more. 

The penguin enclosure needed major repairs and funding had been tight. The rainforest habitat needed new plants, the polar bears a deeper pool… even the jellyfish could use a larger tank.

Frankly, every part of the Sono Aquarium needed some sort of upgrade so fundraising had been a major part of the Chairman’s job over the last few months.

Nagisa was determined to have a big chunk of it for his little tuxedo birds. Which meant that he had made of point of going out with the Chairman and his friend, their biggest donor, in order to get the cash for improvements. 

The two were heavy drinkers and Nagisa was not. 

Knowing Nagisa, it had only taken a few beers or cups of sake to get him in this condition. 

Nagisa liked food. Alcohol wasn’t really his thing. When they brought take-out home he could handle about three-quarters of a glass of beer. Even that made him a little loopy. Loopy and sometimes a little… romantic.

Not tonight though, Rei thought regretfully, Nagisa was actually drooling a bit on his shirt. Rei fondly pet his hair and adjusted his hold on the lithe body he held.

It had been more than a little while going without, but his sweetheart had been stressed due to work and putting in late hours. Maybe this weekend… maybe then there would be a little extra time together.

The elevator doors opened.

Rei got him to walk a few steps, at least out of the elevator, but then Nagisa stopped, sagging in his arms. Rei simply picked him up and walked him into the open apartment door. He kicked it closed with his foot.

Should he put him to bed or on the couch? Maybe he should make him some tea or some food. Nagisa never turned down some nice vegetable ramen with a little sliced egg.

Rei stood in the hallway deciding. He looked at his computer on the coffee table and the pile of reports he had been working his way into. The bed was past the bathroom. Too far away.

He wanted to be able to hear Nagisa if he woke up. Couch it was.

Settling the limp frame of his boyfriend on the long couch he pulled a pillow under his head, angling him slightly on his side. Rei took the small garbage can from under the hall table and put it right in front of Nagisa on the floor. Just in case.

Rei loosened Nagisa’s tie and unbuckled his suit pants. More evidence of his man trying to keep up with the higher-ups. Normally he went to work in a polo and khakis. 

He knelt next to him an pushed back his hair. 

With his eyes softly closed and his lips parted, Nagisa still looked like the annoyingly loud and boisterous first-year he had fallen for so many years ago.

Even when he didn’t know his own mind, wouldn’t admit his attraction for the younger boy, Nagisa had known; and never given up on him. Not in High School or through college.

Truth was he couldn’t imagine his life without the little ray of sunshine that was Nagisa. Couldn’t imagine loving anyone, man or woman, the way he loved him.

Rei had tried to have all kinds of theories about how it would never work between them. Their parents, their friends being unable to accept them being together. 

But all his precious theories had fallen on deaf ears. Nagisa just ignored him and went on having hope and not giving up.

The first time Nagisa had kissed him he had been so shocked! It had been rather sudden in Rei's opinion. Nagisa would deny that, he would say it was perfectly the right time and had been coming for awhile!

But Rei, being cluelessly _Rei_ , thought it was a bit out of the blue. 

Nagisa taking matters in hand, had stalked him like a hunter. Had crept around his worktable on hands and knees, making him scoot back up against his desk, till a protesting and fogged-up-glassed Rei finally gave in and let him kiss him. 

Rei had thought it would last a few seconds and be over, but it wasn’t. 

And Rei was glad. He was glad every day.

Getting up from the floor, his kissed Nagisa on the forehead, then headed to the kitchen to heat up the ramen. 

His reports could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my ONE subscriber! Whoever you are!


End file.
